


afternoon lunch.

by memedic



Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: Food mentions, Gone too soon, M/M, chimugi, i go down with this ship tonight, just soft boyfriends being soft, rip readyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memedic/pseuds/memedic
Summary: It’s honestly a bit bizarre, Chihiro didn’t seem like the type that would be able to stand someone like Komugi for more than a few minutes.Yet they’re dating, and he’s not at all afraid to let everyone know if they ask.





	afternoon lunch.

Komugi has done a lot of good for Chihiro.

Ango had been watching their relationship develop, and the small optimistic boy had done much for the angry, irritable Chihiro. For instance, he used to sneer at vegetables on his plate. He only ate them because it was good for his body, and he always complained about the taste.

Just today, though, Ango spots him eating a raw tomato like it’s an apple. Chihiro occasionally brings him plastic bags of fresh produce, mumbling about how Komugi grew them himself.

He’s more than happy to put them to use, they taste much better than what he usually buys at the nearby grocer.

He’s never really gotten to talk to Komugi very much, as Chihiro is very defense of him. Inviting him over to eat with them was absolutely out of the question, mostly because he probably knew Touya would be a menace about it.

Ango’s seen them together on campus, though. And on occasion during practice he’d find Komugi waiting for him as they leave. It’s adorable, really. And he certainly notices how much softer it makes Chihiro.

It’s not a bad thing, definitely not. He softens in all the right places, just for Komugi. He’s seen the smaller boy actually feeding him, and Chihiro lets him, taking each bite as seriously as if he were just eating by himself. Komugi smiles brightly and Ango feels like observing anymore would be an invasion of their privacy.

So it only comes down to the brief, few times that be bumps into Komugi while walking through campus. He’s polite, he offers a wave, and Komugi waves back eagerly in response. He excuses himself and practically bounces over to him, a plastic bag in hand.

“Ango-chan! Ah, sorry… Can I call you Ango-chan?” He asks, tilting his head. He merely nods, allowing the nickname. Surely there’s no harm in it, and he’d hate to upset him when he’s so close to Chihiro.

Komugi brightens back up, offering the plastic bag. “I got a new harvest, this season is really plentiful! I haven’t seen Chi-chan yet today…”

He has to smirk at ‘Chi-chan’. He knows for a fact if anyone else tried to call him that, they’d be in for a fight. As for Chihiro’s whereabouts… He wasn’t exactly certain himself. Knowing him, he was probably out for a run or taking care of strays in some alley.

“If you want to check for him at our dorm…” He starts, gently taking the plastic bag from Komugi’s soft grip. The younger practically beams, nodding enthusiastically. “I’m going to tell my friends where I’m going, okay?”

Ango just nods, and watches as he excitedly runs back over to the rest of 4U and updates them on the situation. Then, he comes joyfully bounding back, ready to follow him back to their dorm. The walk is pretty quiet, except for Komugi occasionally humming a song he’d been working on with his unit. It’s honestly a bit bizarre, Chihiro didn’t seem like the type that would be able to stand someone like Komugi for more than a few minutes.

Yet they’re dating, and he’s not at all afraid to let everyone know if they ask.

When they reach the front door of their dorm room, Ango feels Komugi tug on his sleeve. He looks down at him curiously.

“Um… Are you okay with me going inside your dorm? I can wait out here if you want.”

Ango shakes his head, opening the door wide so Komugi can go in first. Once again the boy is beaming, striding into their living space with a new burst of confidence.

“Chihiro? Are you here?” He calls out, and waits for a response. Nothing. He might just be getting ignored, if the youngest in their group is napping most of the time they don’t want to be woken up by anyone.

“CHIIII-CHAN! I’M HERE!” Komugi calls out, doing a little twirl to emphasize the call. Really, he’s kind of adorable. Ango feels the instinctual need to cook something for him.

Then there’s a soft thudding sound, and he can hear Chihiro’s muffled voice letting out some swears that he’s pretty sure Komugi shouldn’t be hearing, and after about a minute he comes rushing out into the living area, looking slightly panicked.

“K-Komugi?” It seems like Ango goes ignored as the shortest boy practically jumps into Chihiro’s arms. He automatically wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly, though still slightly shaken by his sudden presence.

“I found you, Chi-chan!” Kogumi laughs, releasing his grip on him. “You weren’t around after class where you usually were, so I got worried…”

Chihiro’s blushing now, one hand ruffling up his boyfriend’s hair. “Geez… I was tired, is all… You shouldn’t…” He finally notices Ango’s presence, and his sentence trails off, before a new one picks back up in his usual attitude. “Ango! Did you bring him here? Don’t tell me  _ he’s _ here too!”

Ango shakes his head, and the tension in Chihiro’s shoulders seems to soften just a bit. “I haven’t seen Touya yet today.”

“Ugh… Well, you’re not just gonna stand there, right? Are you gonna make something?” He tilts his head and Komugi pouts just a bit.

“Chi-chan! Talking to him like that… That’s kind of mean, isn’t it?”

“Wh- He doesn’t mind!” Chihiro sputters, looking to Ango for support. Ango nods in agreement, but it doesn’t seem to reassure him. He turns to face him, unsure.

“Ango-chan… Are you okay with making us lunch?”

He can tell by the way that Chihiro’s staring daggers into him that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t say no. “You gave me this produce, I want to make use of it.”

That bright smile lights up his face again, and he claps his hands together. “Okay! Thanks very much!”

He gets right to it, and passively observes as Chihiro and Komugi sit together. The smaller boy shifts his chair over so he’s as close to Chihiro as he can be, and that doesn’t seem to bother him at all. Komugi seemed to really enjoy closeness and physical affection, things like hugs or just sitting unnecessarily close.

Again, Chihiro would normally reject those things from anyone else, but when Komugi does it, he just blushes and lets it happen. He even wraps his arm over Komugi’s shoulder for a bit, until he catches Ango watching and retracts it. Damn, he ruined it, didn’t he? It is rude to stare.

He thinks a simple stir-fry will do for both of them, the vegetables he’d been presented with was perfect for it. He can hear Chihiro talk briefly about how talented he is in the kitchen, and he has to suppress the urge to smile. He’d never heard anything like that unless Komugi was here, bringing out the softer side of Chihiro.

He presents them with their plates, and Komugi actually applauds his presentation. “This looks amazing, Ango-chan!” He nods, heading back to the kitchen to do cleanup. In his opinion, it turned out pretty well. Komugi looked like he was enjoying himself. 

He was scrubbing down a pan when he hears it. “Chi-chan, say Aaa~”

He looks over his shoulder to see Komugi holding up a fork to Chihiro’s mouth, and he makes eye contact with the latter. Damn, he's done it again. There was no way he’d let Ango see something like-

“Aaa.” Chihiro opens his mouth, and Komugi gently lets him chomp down on a piece of broccoli before withdrawing the fork, giggling. Ango looks away immediately after, suppressing a smile at the sight.

Komugi really had done a lot of good for Chihiro.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO does anyone else think that this ship sounds rlly cute? i love Big Angry and Smol Soft... and the group mom is there.


End file.
